Circuitry fabricated from solid state circuit components are arranged on a printed circuit board and are electrically interconnected by circuit paths of the printed circuit board. There has been a long existing need for a continuity testing device which is of miniature size suitable for mounting directly on the printed circuit board together with the circuit element or component. Such a testing device should include an indicator which is activated by a voltage compatible with the logic level voltages operating the circuit components.